The outlet according to the invention is foreseen in particular for class FA building cabling. The class determines the transmission quality of electrical signals of entire transmission lines or transmission systems from one terminal to another. In corresponding norms, such as EN 50173, limiting values are set down, for example, for the maximal cross talk attenuation, for the reflection loss, etc., as well as for the highest permissible frequencies. For class FA and future classes, working with frequencies of up to 1000 MHz and more is foreseen.
The trend in technical progress is that building cabling will no longer be provided separately for telephones, electronic data processing devices, video devices, etc., but instead only a single building cabling network is provided via which the information and data of all the services which come into question are transmitted.
The building cabling usually provided for the aforementioned purpose comprises shielded cables with eight wires or four wire pairs, respectively, each with two twisted wires. However, at most four wires or two pairs of wires, respectively, are required per service. With many connector systems used today, such as the RJ 45, at most one connector for a single service can be plugged into an outlet. If two services are required at a place of work, two outlets have to be installed next to each other. This is rather time-consuming work since more than a single service is usually required nowadays at most places of work.
Moreover it has been discovered that the aforementioned electrical transmission parameters in the connector systems of the type RJ 45 are not suitable for frequencies of over 500 MHz, and desirable magnitudes can hardly be reached. Responsible for this is the internal connection technology having usually cut/clamp connections, the wires inside the outlet or the connector of this connector system being often run bent. Moreover, it is known that in the case of the connector system RJ 45, the shielding of the individual pairs of wires is not led, or cannot be led, directly up to the connector contacts.
Furthermore, although some known solutions perform well, they are structurally rather complex and not easy for the end users to use or install.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide an improved outlet solution to be used in conductor connector systems.